Luigi's Tales : Toadvalance's Farewell
by arikarunoumi
Summary: Cerita ini adalah lanjutan dari kisah sebelumnya, "Ultima-Everest's Wish". Dimana Luigi harus mengantar burung hantu peliharaan Toadvalance Sang penjaga Gunung ke tempat dimana ia dan teman-temannya harus berusaha melewati rintangan yang sangat berbahaya di ruang angkasa.


_"__Semenjak Toadvalance meninggal, Luigi seperti tidak ingin berbicara padaku, Princess Peach, atau Princess Daisy. Perasaannya begitu remuk setiap kali aku bercerita tentang kakek penjaga gunung itu. Tapi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya? Kepala Bowser sampai dipukul, ia injak kaki Wario, bahkan Waluigi ia lempar sampai merusak rumah seseorang. Luigi, kau ini kenapa?"_

Sesungguhnya, di Gunung Ultima Everest...

Luigi : *terus menatap dingin menatap batu nisan Toadvalance yang berada di puncak Ultima Everest*... Kakek... aku tak menyangka kakek pergi secepat ini... padahal rasanya baru bertemu kemarin...

Mario : *menepuk pundak Luigi* Luigi... sudahlah...

Luigi : *menyingkirkan tangan Mario* Abang... Semuanya... Biarkan aku sendiri disini...

Princess Daisy : Kenapa Luigi? Nada bicaramu tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini?

Wario : Ada apa, Bang Luigi?

Tiba-tiba, seekor burung hantu yang merupakan peliharaan Toadvalance hinggap di nisan tersebut. Tak lama, burung itu terbang ke atas langit seolah memberi tanda pada Luigi kalau ia harus terbang jauh ke bulan dengan kekuatannya. Luigi kemudian melemparkan topinya dan melompat melesat jauh meninggalkan Mario, Princess Daisy, dan semua orang yang membantunya mendaki Ultima – Everest, lantas itu membuat Mario dan teman-temannya bertekad untuk menyusulnya.

Luigi : *lalu melihat di sekeliling yang penuh gemerlap bintang di angkasa* ... (Kakek...)

Mario dan teman-temannya akhirnya berhasil menyusul Luigi.

Bowser : *kaget melihat Mushroom Kingdom hanya sekecil semut dari bulan* Disini Mushroom Kingdom kelihatan seperti semut. :'v

Wario : Tapi herannya, kita bisa bernapas seperti biasa disini, padahal INI BULAN!

Mario : *terus memperhatikan Luigi* Luigi! Apa-apaan ini? Jangan berbuat hal yang tidak wajar!

Luigi : Abang Mario, KUBILANG JANGAN IKUTI AKU! *lalu melihat ke arah Burung itu pergi* Aku ingin menangkap burung itu, dan membawanya pulang untuk kupelihara...

Mario + Peach + Daisy : APA?!

Mario : Luigi! Kau ini keras kepala sekali, Kita harus segera...

Luigi : *lalu mengeluarkan Thunder pada Mario* THUNDER!

Mario : *terkena Thunder* WHOAAAH! *lalu tersungkur*

Luigi : Tidak sebelum aku bisa menangkap burung itu! *lalu pergi dengan Hoodie dan pergi jauh ke arah burung itu terbang*

Princess Daisy : LUIGI! *lalu menyusul Luigi*

Princess Peach : *memberikan healing Skill pada Mario* Mario, bagamana ini?

Mario : *terduduk di pangkuan Bowser yang sedang berlutut* tidak ada cara lain selain menyusulnya, *pada Bowser* Bowser, Kali ini aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menangkap saudaraku.

Bowser : Tentu saja, Paprika Hijau (Luigi) itu seperti meniruku dan dengan brutal melukaimu... *lalu mengulurkan tangannya* Sini, kugendong kalian berdua, Tomat (Mario) dan Putri buah Persik!

Mario + Peach : *menjewer Bowser* BERHENTI MEMANGGIL KAMI DENGAN SEBUTAN SEPERTI ITU! *lalu naik ke punggung Bowser*

Bowser : Iya... Iya... :'v

-Sementara itu-

Luigi : *melihat di sekeliling yang penuh dengan air yang telah dialiri listrik, sementara burung itu terus menjauhi Luigi* (Aku tidak bisa berenang karena aliran air ini dialiri listrik... Aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk bisa melewati telaga air berlistrik ini...)

Lalu Luigi melihat sebuah ubur-ubur yang bentuknya mirip dengan Blooper. Iapun kemudian menangkap ubur-ubur itu dan menggunakannya untuk melewati tempat itu tanpa terkena aliran listrik.

Hoodie : Tuan, anda yakin ingin menangkap burung itu?

Luigi : Hoodie, Ini tekadku untuk merawat burung itu sebagai kenang-kenanganku bersama kakek Toadvalance...

Hoodie : TUAN!

Luigi tidak menyadari kalau ada gelombang listrik yang mengenai tubuh Luigi dan burung tersebut. Merekapun kemudian jatuh ke sebuah jalan buntu yang sebenarnya adalah pelindung listrik.

Luigi : *perlahan membuka matanya* Ugh... *lalu menyadari burung itu ikut tersengat listrik* Burung itu... harus... *lalu pingsan*

Tiba-tiba Mario dan semua orang datang...

Mario : *melihat Luigi yang sudah tersungkur* LUIGI!

Setelah Luigi diberikan Revive Spell oleh Princess Peach...

Mario : Kau ini kenapa, Luigi? Kau membahayakan nyawamu sendiri!

Bowser : Kau ini lebih nekat ketimbang Larry atau Ludwig, sudah kubilang biarkan saja burung itu pergi!

Luigi : *masih diberi Healing Spell dari Mario* Bang Mario, Bowser, semuanya, kalian tak mengerti... Burung hantu itu punya makna dan naluri yang mendorongku untuk mengikutinya...

Princess Daisy : *sambil memberikan Healing Spell pada Burung hantu tersebut* Kurasa kau benar, Luigi... Burung ini sepertinya ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat yang lebih jauh dari atas langit... Ternyata kemampuanku dalam membaca naluri hewan berguna sekarang...

Waluigi : Tapi... *melihat ke arah pelindung listrik* Ini jalan buntu, tidak ada jalan untuk kembali... Ditambah aku lemah terhadap listrik...

Mario kemudian menyadari ada sekring yang menyebabkan semua area teraliri listrik.

Mario : *menunjuk Sekring yang berada di dekat Wario* Kurasa Sekring itu yang menyebabkan aliran listrik menjebak Luigi dan telaga angkasa ini teraliri listrik... Bowser, Wario, Hancurkan sumber listrik itu!

Bowser dan Wario kemudian menghancurkan sumber listrik tersebut. Ternyata benar... beberapa area yang teraliri pelindung listrik seketika menghilang, termasuk yang ada di depan mereka.

Princess Daisy : Luigi, kali ini kita antar burung itu ke tempat yang dia inginkan...

Mario : Tidak tanpa kami semua... *pada Bowser dan Wario* Bowser, Wario, jika kalian melihat sekring seperti tadi, cepat hancurkan. *pada Princess Peach* Peach, Siapkan Payungmu, karena kita butuh manuver seolah kita bisa terbang melewati jurang yang lebar di tempat seperti ini, mengingat angin disini lebih kencang ketimbang saat kita berada di bumi... *pada Princess Daisy dan Waluigi* Daisy, Waluigi, lindungi adikku selama dia mengikuti jejak burung itu. *pada Luigi* Luigi...

Luigi : Abang?

Mario : Ayo kita antar burung tersebut...

Luigi : BAIKLAH! Abang Mario!

Hoodie : Akhirnya anda mengerti, tuan...

Cappy : Lakukan seperti yang kita lakukan dulu!

Semua : BAIK!

Mereka semua menjalankan tugas masing-masing, Bowser dan Wario sibuk mencari sekring listrik agar jalur loncatan mudah dilewati oleh semua orang. Princess Peach kemudian mengeluarkan kekuatan manuvernya untuk terbang melalui payung tersebut. Hingga semua listrik dimatikan oleh Bowser dan Wario, semua orang akhirnya bisa melewati dan menaiki puncak dari angkasa. Hingga akhirnya, itulah kesempatan Mario dan Luigi untuk meloncat jauh ke atas dengan kekuatan topi ajaib mereka, Cappy dan Hoodie. Dan di momen saat Wario dan Bowser hendak melempar mereka ke atas...

Wario : Kirimkan salam kami semua pada kakek Toad itu, Mario Bersaudara! *lalu melempar Mario dan Luigi jauh melesat ke atas diikuti burung tersebut.*

Merekapun akhirnya tiba di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi awan, dan kemudian mereka akhirnya bertemu Toadvalance.

Luigi : Kakek!

Toadvalance : Oh... Luigi sayang... dan *pada Mario* Luigi Merah...

Mario : *dengan wajah yang jengkel* Apa?

Toadvalance : Maaf, aku lupa namamu, Luigi Merah...

Mario : Aku Mario Mario, Pak...

Toadvalance : Ya... Mario Mario... Nama lengkap yang aneh... Luigi Mario masih masuk akal...

Mario : **GUBRAKKK**

Luigi : Sekarang aku mengerti maksud kakek komitmen yang kau katakan itu...

Toadvalance : Iya, Tali persaudaraan... Itulah sebenarnya jawaban dari semua keinginan kalian semua... bahkan yang tidak mampu kemari... Jika seandainya kalian tidak bekerja sama, kalian tidak akan bisa seperti ini... Ingatlah satu hal, Mario kembar bersaudara...

Mario + Luigi : Apa itu?

Toadvalance : Tetaplah kompak bersama yang lain, jangan pernah terpecah belah...

Lalu tubuh Toadvalance menghilang bagai ditiup oleh angin. Mario maupun Luigi kemudian tertunduk menyembunyikan tangisan haru mereka yang akhirnya tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

Mario + Luigi : *terbangun dari tidur dengan airmata yang terus berlinangan*...

Luigi : Kakek...

Mario : Iya, Luigi... Tali Persaudaraan kita adalah jawabannya...

Tak lama kemudian, Ponsel Mario berbunyi, ternyata Princess Peach menghubungi mereka.

Princess Peach : Mario, Luigi, kalian harus segera ke istanaku secepatnya...

Mario : Hah? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?

Princess Peach : Bahkan lebih penting dari rencana jalan-jalan kita ke taman.

Mario : Baiklah! *lalu menutup teleponnya* Luigi, kita harus bersiap ke Peach's Castle.

Luigi : OKI DOKI!

Setibanya di taman, ternyata Princess Daisy, Wario Bersaudara, juga Bowser berada di istana.

Princess Peach : Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, Aku menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik pada kalian...

Lalu Princess Peach memanggil Toad yang membawa banyak album foto yang berisi sejarah penduduk yang mendaki gunung Ultima Everest.

Princess Peach : Tuan Toadsworth menyimpan ini hingga kita semua dewasa. Dan isinya adalah kakek nenek kita yang pernah kesana. *lalu menunjukkan foto yang merupakan wajah kakek nenek dari Mushroom Kingdom Squad*

Bowser : *melihat Foto neneknya yang ternyata manusia* Ternyata Nenekku manusia :'v

Mario : *melihat kakek yang wajahnya persis dirinya tetapi dengan kumis seperti Luigi* Mamma mia... Jadi ini wajah kakek kita?

Luigi : Ya, Matthew Mario... Nama kakek kita ternyata lebih bagus dari nama Abang... :'v

Mario : Itu karena aku sebenarnya lupa dinamai... dan akhirnya orang tua asuh kita memberi namaku Mario Mario... :'v

Wario : ya, kita punya kakek yang sama... Sepupuku, Tapi keluargaku malah memilih memakai nama belakang sang Nenek... Welia Wario :'v

Princess Daisy : *melihat Toadvalance dan Toadsworth saat masih muda* Keduanya mirip Toad ya?

Toadette : Tentu saja, Nona Daisy... Toad selalu seperti itu :'v

Princess Peach : Setelah dilihat lagi... Aku sudah bisa membayangkan wajah orang tua kita dulu seperti apa...

Princess Daisy : Benar juga...

Lalu perhatian Princess Peach tertuju pada seseorang yang ia kenali...

Princess Peach : Tunggu... *lalu melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Rosalina* Siapa ini?

Mario : Dari wajahnya... sepertinya aku tahu ini siapa...

Lalu semuanya sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang belum mendaki gunung Ultima Everest. Yaitu Rosalina. Disaat yang bersamaan, Rosalina datang dengan peralatan mendaki yang ia siapkan.

Rosalina : Teman-teman... Aku mau mendaki gunung Ultima Everest dulu... Ada yang mau ikut?

Semuanya kemudian menatap dingin pada Rosalina.

Rosalina : Lho? Kenapa?

Princess Peach : Kebetulan sekali kami malah berencana ingin mengajakmu kesana!

Rosalina : Be... Benarkah?

Lalu Bowser bersiul memanggil Kamek, penasihatnya.

Kamek : Ada apa, tuan?

Bowser : Kamek, kau sihir baju kami menjadi baju pendaki persis saat di Ultima Everest.

Kamek : Baik, tuan!

Kemudian Kamek menyihir baju mereka menjadi pakaian saat mereka mendaki di Ultima Everest.

Luigi : Ayo kita pergi bersama-sama!

Semua : AYOOOO!

Merekapun kemudian pergi dan mengantar Rosalina ke Ultima Everest hingga mendaki puncak gunung tersebut. Tanpa disangka ternyata mereka menyadari kalau Petunia Town sedang musim bunga Petunia dan Ultima Hotel kemudian ramai dikunjungi para Monster dari Koopa Kingdom. Tak lama banyak orang yang mengunjungi Tebing Platina. Namun yang tidak berubah hanyalah kuil yang tetap sepi dan puncak yang cukup terjal dinaiki siapapun.

Sementara itu di Mushroom Kingdom...

Sambil menyeruput teh yang dibuat Toadette, Toadsworth memegang sebuah foto yang berisi wasiat dari kakek nenek mereka yang lebih dulu menaklukkan gunung Ultima Everest.

_"__Sebagai kenangan kita, Aku ingin anak cucu kita bisa menaklukkan gunung Ultima Everest. Dan mengingat ini sebagai sejarah keluarga dan kerabat yang sudah mendaki gunung ini..._

_Tanda hormat, _

_Philips Toadstool, Jeanne Roswell, Matthew Mario, Belinda Bowser, James Toadvalance, Eleanor Lillan, Phil Toadsworth"_

Toadsworth : (Kalau bukan karena kenekatan Luigi, mereka akan terus bermusuhan. Aku ingin mereka tetap seperti ini...) *lalu pergi ke ruangannya* (Terima kasih atas dedikasinya, Toadvalance...)

Tak lama, seekor burung hantu hinggap di jendela istana Princess Peach yang sedang ditinggal oleh pemimpin yang sedang membawa seseorang ke puncak Ultima Everest bersama teman-temannya. Ia seolah kagum dengan apa yang terjadi dan iapun pergi terbang jauh keatas langit.


End file.
